wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Haven
Haven is a small mildly tropical town situated over a number of small islands on the outskirts of the Kingdom of the Sea. It is officially a Seawing territory but is home to dragons of many other tribes. Geography Haven is comprised of one larger 'central' island and about a dozen smaller ones nearby. These islands are semi-tropical and border a coral reef to the east. The islands range in composition, most being largely sand but rocky and even earthy islands are seen as well. The larger islands tend to have a number of freshwater springs enchanted there in its founding by Seawing animus, Spindrift. The largest island can be considered to be the size of an average town, while the smallest can barely hold a small group of dragons. Plants include palm trees, coconut trees, grasses, wildflowers, and small shrubs among others. Native animal life is mostly comprised of shorebirds, tropical fish, lizards, crabs, and various insects. Founding Not long after the Scorching when tribes were still being established, Prince Spindrift was asked about what would happen to the more unusual dragons in his tribe who could not live in the ocean with the rest of his tribe due to genetic flukes or injury. As a response, he established these islands as a Seawing colony and enchanted them to be habitable for dragons and be protected from the tropical storms common in the are. It remained a solely Seawing settlement for centuries due to its relative isolation and the long standing rarity and stigma against hybrids. After the popularity of more mixed cities like Possibility, other tribes were welcomed to help boost local trade and hybrids were inevitably born. Haven is now a very diverse settlement mostly comprised of Seawings and hybrids. Culture Most traditions in Haven have Seawing roots but as it became more diverse there's a much more mixed set of local tradition. Due to Sandwing influence, full moon festivals are are held alongside other tribe holidays. Many of these celebrations are held in the plazas on Spindrift and Triggerfish Isle but some dragons prefer to celebrate quietly at home with family. Haven's residents are close-knit and it isn't uncommon for neighbors to visit one another or give small gifts. Due to its dense hybrid population genetic anomalies, deformities, and disabilities aren't unusual or very stigmatized and accommodations are made for dragons that need them. Haven is rather lacking in law enforcement and its hospital is not properly equipped to deal with serious injury and disease or a high volume of dragons. Significant Locations Spindrift Isle The largest island on the chain, Spindrift Isle is named after its founder. Haven is centered here and is the main hub of operations. The large plaza in the middle is used for weekly markets or festivals. There are some luxury apartments here and a hotel, along with the town hall and hospital. Many small street stalls line its streets. Triggerfish Isle The second largest island named after an ancient Seawing queen, Triggerfish Isle is sometimes called the tourist district due to the hotels, street vendors, and scenic views it offers. It has a small library open to the public. It hosts a park that many use as a space for picnics or painting. It also hosts festivals in its large open plaza. It tends to have the most activity in Haven on any given day. Coral Atoll This group of five islands are the primary residential areas in Haven. They border a coral reef where some Seawing residents make their home. Most islands have a center with a spring for neighbors to meet and dragonets to play. Some families run small businesses from their homes or from stalls on the largest of the islands here. The largest island hosts Haven's only school. Crystal Isle Named for its crystal clear blue water, Crystal Isle is one of the least developed and more empty areas in Haven. It has a small number of homes on its shores. It's mostly used as a playground for local dragonets who splash in its calm waters or search through the grasses for crabs and bugs. Ricco Harbor This crowded island is Haven's trade center. Smaller trading ships come and go frequently to buy and sell goods. There are a number of resident boat shops who hawk their merchandise to tourists and residents alike. Much of Haven's money comes from the fish, seashells, coral, and handmade goods sold here. Charity Islet A very small speck of land off the outskirts of haven, this island has barely enough room for a group of five full grown dragons. Its main feature is a weathered green stone statue in the center of a dragon holding its talons out. This statue is one of a number of similar enchanted statues scattered across Pyrrhia that can create an egg for any two dragons who love eachother. It's mostly used by couples who cannot otherwise have an egg for whatever reason. Even if a dragon does not seek to use it for its magical purpose, its a local tradition to leave a coin in its outstretched hands for good luck. It's not well known outside the local population and is normally deserted. Trivia * Ricco Harbor is named after an area of the same name in the GameCube game Super Mario Sunshine. 'Ricco' is Italian for 'rich', so it roughly translates to 'rich harbor'. * Most days, vacationing tourists tend to outnumber actual residents. * The most common dragons here are Seawings, followed by Sandwings and Skywings. The rarest are Icewings due to the tropical climate. Category:Work In Progress Category:Places Category:Content (bpdstanley)